The present invention relates to a receiver and receiving method and program and, in particular, to a receiver and receiving method and program to be preferably used for receiving terrestrial digital broadcasts.
In television broadcasting in Japan, terrestrial digital waves (hereinafter called terrestrial digital broadcasts) recently have been used instead of conventional analog terrestrial waves.
In BS digital broadcasting and CS digital broadcasting through satellites, AV data corresponding to images and sounds of multiple channels and attribute data (such as an Event Information Table (EIT) including program names, broadcast dates and program details and a Common Data Table (CDT) including information commonly required by all receivers, such as logo marks of broadcasters) of multiple channels are multiplexed into one transport stream (TS).
On the other hand, in terrestrial digital broadcasting, one TS only includes AV data corresponding to images and sounds of one channel (called network in terrestrial digital broadcasting) and attribute data on the network (hereinafter called TS information) (as disclosed in “Chijo Digital Television Hoso Unyo Kitei Gijutsu Shiryo (Terrestrial Digital Television Broadcasting Operation Rules Technical Material) ARIB TR-B14)).
Therefore, for example, in order to display a program table of programs to be provided at the same time from multiple different networks by using TS information received by a receiver, processing to retrieve TS information of the multiple different networks is required. The processing may be implemented by using multiple tuners in the receivers.
However, a method of sequentially switching frequencies to receive has problems that frequencies to receive cannot be switched while a user is viewing a program from one network, for example, and that, even if a user allows the switching of frequencies to receive, time is required until multiple pieces of TS information corresponding to multiple different networks are retrieved.
Furthermore, the method in which multiple tuners are contained in a receiver has a problem of an increase in costs of the receiver.
The invention was made in view of these matters, and it is an object of the invention to allow the quick retrieval of multiple pieces of TS information corresponding to multiple different networks in terrestrial digital broadcasts.